warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tiger and Schnurrli's Story
In Tiger and Schnurrli's Story geht es wie sie gelebt haben, was ist mit ihnen passiert ist. Es geht um die zwei Hauskater Tiger und Schnurrli. Hauptcharaktere: *Tiger - brauner Kater mit schwarzen Streifen, einem weißen Kinn und einem grünen und braunen Auge *Schnurrli - silber, brauner Kater mit schwarzen Streifen und hellen Grünen Augen Nebencharaktere: *Raven - rauchschwarze Kätzin mit Bernsteinaugen *Mia - braune, langhaarige Kätzin mit dunkelbraunen Streifen und grünen Augen *Lavendelia - braune, schwarze schlanke Kätzin mit weißem Gesicht, weißen Pfoten weißer Schweifspitze und Bernsteinaugen *Blacky - schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen *Zinter - dunkelbrauner Kater mit schwarzen Streifen und Bernsteinaugen *Minka - braune langhaarige Kätzin mit schwarzen Streifen und grünen Augen Prolog: Es war teifschwarze Nacht als eine junge Kätzin, bei ihrem zweiten wurf, 4 Junge bekam. Ihre anderen 3 Jungen sahen auf die kleinen Kätzchen herab. Das sind unsere Geschwister, die sind ja süß! miaute eine kleine schwarze Kätzin. Da hast du Recht! miaute eine schwarz braun weiße Kätzin neben ihr. Der dritte Kater sagte nichts. Was ist los, Zinter? fragte schwarze Kätzin. Nichts ich war nur in Gedanken, Blacky. antwortete Zinter und gähnte kurz. Ich werde mich schlafen legen. sagte er und verschwand in ein anderes Zimmer. Blacky sah auf die Jungen. Darf ich die kleine Schwarze benennen, sie sieht fast so aus wie ich! die Mutter nickte und Blacky sah nachdenklich in die Luft. Jetzt weiß ich einen Namen, wie wäre es mit Raven? fragte Blacky. Der Name ist toll! rief die andere Kätzin. Die Mutter nickte. Darf ich den kleinen gestreiften Kater mit den verschiedenen Augenfarben einen Namen geben? fragte die Kätzin. Natürlich, Lavendelia. miaute ihre Mutter. Hm, ich glaub ich nenne ihn, Tiger! Weil er so getigert ist! miaute Lavendelia. Das ist ein schöner Name. miaute Raven. Zinter! Möchtest du nicht auch eines deiner Geschwister benennen? Zinter ging zu ihnen und setzte sich und sah auf die letzten beiden Kätzchen. Seine Augen blieben bei dem silber grauen gestreiften Kater stehen. Er hörte sein lautes Schnurren da wurde es ihm klar. Dieser hier wird Schnurrli heißem. miaute Zinter und seine Stimme klang weich und sanft. Er leckte allen 4 Kätzchen einmal über den Pelz und legte sich dann wieder schlafen. Dann werde ich wohl der Letzten einen Namen geben. Sie wird Mia heißen. miaute sie. Die anderen Beiden nickten. Die Kätzchen öffneten langsam ihre Augen und man sah wie ihre Augen glitzerten, da das Sternenlicht das vom Fenster herein schien auf ihre Augen und Pelze leuchtete. Lavendelia setzte sie in einer Reihe auf. Ihre Mutter sah etwas komisch zu ihr. Also ihr heißt jetzt Raven, Tiger, Mia und Schnurrli. schnurrte sie. Tiger kam gleich zu ihr und ging durch ihre Beine wo er sich an sie kuschelte und sich hinlegte. Man sah Lavendelia Liebe in ihren Augen. Sie nahm ihn am Nackenfell und trug ihn zum Schlafplatz. Deren Mutter nahm Mia und Raven und Blacky nahm Schnurrli. Doch später als die anderen schon tief schliefen liefen die kleinen Kätzchen zum Fenster und sahen in den Himmel. was sind das für Lichter? fragte Schnurrli. Das sind Sterne. Die Stimme gehörte Lavendelia. Kommt ihr müsst jetzt schlafen. Alle trotteten wieder zurück, kuschelten sich in das warme Fell deren Mutter Minka und schliefen gleich ein. 1.Kapitel: (Tiger's Sicht) Hab dich! miaute Mia. Geh von mir runter! knurrte Raven amüsiert. Tiger sah ihnen zu, so wie fast jeden Tag. Er hatte sich daweil nicht getraut sie zu fragen ob er mitspielen dürfte. Er trottete zur Katzenklappe und sprang durch. Er entdeckte eine Grille und beobachtete sie, duckte sich und versuchte sich anzuschleichen. Doch jemand stieg ihm hinten auf den Schweif und schreckte zurück, worauf hin die Grille davon sprang. Er sah zurück und entdeckte Schnurrli. Na toll, jetzt ist sie weg. knurrte Tiger. Du findest genügend andere noch. Komm Mama will das du wieder ins Zweibeinernest kommst, es gibt etwas zu fressen. miaute Schnurrli und lief wieder ins Nest. Tiger seuftzte kurz und ging dann langsam. Er streckte seinen Kopf und die Katzenklappe und sah wie schon alle fraßen. Als Tiger zu seiner Schüssel gehen wollte kam ihm Schnurrli zuvor und fraß seins. Mit hängenden Kopf ging er nun zu Schnurrli's Fressen und began zu essen. 'Idiot.' dachte sich Tiger, er leckte sich noch den Rest vom Mund und streckte sich. Dann lief er zu Raven. Hallo, kommst du mit nach draußen spielen? fragte Tiger. Klar! schnurrte Raven und folgte ihm. Raven sprang ihm auf den Rücken, Tiger versuchte nach ihrem Ohr zu schnappen. Er schüttelte sie ab und drückte sie auf den Boden. Hey! schnurrte sie amüsiert. Tiger ging von ihr und zuckte mit den Schnurrhaaren amüsiert als er sah wie Raven's Kopffell nach oben stand. Sie leckte sich die Pfote und strich darüber. Sie legte sich kurz ins Grüne Gras und sah den Wolken zu. Bist du schon gespannt wann wir zu neuen Zweibeinern kommen? fragte Raven. Was? Wir kommen zu neuen Zweibeinern? fragte Tiger verwirrt. Hat es dir Mama noch nicht erzählt? Wenn wir älter sind werden wir zu anderen Zweibeinern kommen, Lavendelia, Blacky und Zinter werden morgen vielleicht von anderen Zweibeinern. miaute Raven und setzte sich wieder gerade hin, und putzte ihr Fell. Tiger sah zu Boden, er würde dann seine Geschwister nie wieder sehen außer er kommt mit einem zusammen in ein neues Zuhause. Raven! Tiger! kommt bitte es wird bald dunkel. rief Minka. Raven kam als ersters gefolgt von Tiger. Schnurrli stand neben ihm, obwohl sie gleich alt waren war Schnurrli größer und sah auch stärker aus. Als es dunkel geworden war und die anderen schon schliefen, wollte Tiger nach draußen. Doch rannte gegen die Katzenklappe. Er versuchte sie aufzudrücken, doch sie war fest zugemacht. Er überlegte und sah dass das Fenster noch offen war. Er schlüpfte durch den schmalen Spalt und sprang ins Gras. Doch auf dem Gras waren weiße Pünktchen. Als Tiger nach oben sah, sah er wie lauter weiße Dinger vom Himmel fiehlen. Ein starker Wind schloss das Fenster. Tiger schreckte zurück. Der braune Kater sprang nach oben und krazte am Fenster, in der Hoffnung das jemand ihn hören würde. Doch keiner rührte sich. Der Wind war kalt, Tiger suchte sich ein kleines Versteck. Er sah das Monster seines Zweibeinern, er legte sich darunter. Hier war er vom Wind und von diesen weißen Dingern geschützt. Als er sah das die Sonne aufgegangen war, kroch er vor und sah kein Gras mehr sondern es sah aus wie eine weiße, kalte Decke die sich über den Boden erstreckte. Er versuchte nicht mit den Pfoten stecken zu bleiben. Er hüpfte zur Katzenklappe und konnte sie öffnen. Mit etwas durchnässten Pelz blieb er erschrocken vor seiner Mutter stehen die ihn streng ansah, doch ihr Blick wurde mitfühlend. Sie nahm ihm am Nackenfell und legte ihn zu seinen Geschwistern. Zitternd schlief er jedoch wieder ein. 2.Kapitel: (Schnurrli's Sicht): Mit schläfrigen Augen und verwuschelteten Fell lief er zu seinem Fressen. Er war immer der erste der aufwachte. Als er sicht kurz umsah bevor er fraß, sah er wie Tiger im Schlaf zuckte. Er trottete schnell zu ihm und stupste ihn an. Tiger's Fell sträubte sich. Alles in Ordnung? fragte Schnurrli. Ja, hab nur einen komischen Traum gehabt. miaute Tiger ängstlich. Erzähl mir ihn während wir fressen. ''Also. Ich war in mitten einer rießigen Lichtung. Es liefen viele Katzen umher. Und ich selber war ein anscheinend ein Krieger namens Tigerherz. Dann war dort noch so ein Kater, der sah genauso aus wie du, hieß aber Mondstein. Wir haben gekämpft, gegen andere Katzen und ich starb am Schluss, bevor du mich aufgeweckt hast. stotterte Tiger. Schnurrli sah fragend auf seinem Napf und dann wieder zu seinem Bruder. Ungewöhnlicher Traum, aber ich habe letzte Nacht auch soetwas ähnlich geträumt. Bei mir war aber eine gelbe Kätzin die meinen Traum anscheinend meine Schwester war, ich glaube Sternzeichen hieß sie. miaute Schnurrli. Weißt du was das zu bedeuten hat? fragte Tiger mit vollem Mund. Ich weiß es nicht, fragen wir später unsere anderen Geschwister vielleicht wissen die sowas. miaute Schnurrli und begann zu fressen. Als der es schon heller geworden war und alle wach waren, sind Mia, Schnurrli, Tiger und Raven nach draußen gegangen und Lavendelia begleitet sie. Lavendelia, was dieses weiße Zeug da eigentlich? fragte Mia und weitete ihre Augen. Das ist Schnee, meine Kleine. schnurrte Lavendelia amüsiert. Schnurrli's Pfoten froren und er beschloss wieder ins Zweibeinernest zu gehen. Als er sich dann vor das Feuer setzte und seine Krallen nachdenklich am eingrub kam ihm sein Traum und die Erzählung von Tiger's Traum nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Doch jemand riss ihn aus seinem Gedanken. Alle anderen kamen herein und auch fremde Zweibeiner mit Zweibeinerjungen. Was ist hier los? fragte er Blacky. Diese Zweibeiner sind gekommen um einen von uns mitzunehmen in ein anderen Zuhause. miaute Blacky aufgeregt aber auch traurig. Das könnte das letzte Mal sein das wir uns sehen. miaute sie leise. In Schnurrli's Augen konnte man seine Trauer deutlich erkennen, er wollte nicht von seinen Geschwistern getrennt werden und schon garnicht später von Tiger. rest kommt noch...